


Il momento perfetto da passare insieme

by DonnieTZ



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Family, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Normandy - Freeform, Sleeping Together
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: Una serie di nove, brevi, fic sull'equipaggio della Normandy che festeggia il Natale, fra cui Kaidan e Shepard. Niente di più, niente di meno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> Questa raccoltina nasce per l'evento facebook ["Christmas Game - Puzzle time"](https://www.facebook.com/events/1145026152232079/) organizzato da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)! Ho scelto nove prompt e per ognuno scriverò qualcosina di leggero e natalizio. Spero vi piacciano!!  
> A presto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it  
> ★Numero Parole: 657  
> ★Prompt/Traccia: I personaggi addobbano l’albero di Natale insieme

Liara scruta lo strano ammasso di ferraglia che occupa un angolo della mensa, come a volerne carpire i segreti. Dei tubi malamente saldati si diramano da una struttura centrale come lunghe braccia sgraziate, tutti dipinti di verde scuro.  
La Normandy è rimasta attraccata alla Cittadella per una giornata intera e si prospettano altri due giorni di pausa prima di riprendere il viaggio, ma quella _cosa_ non era lì quella mattina, quando lei è passata di fretta per abbandonare la nave e svolgere delle commissioni per le vie affollate del mercato.  
“È un albero.”  
La voce di Jack la sorprende alle spalle e Liara sposta lo sguardo sulla donna, chiedendosi cosa ci faccia sulla nave nonostante abbia i suoi biotici di cui occuparsi.  
“Non... non sembra esattamente un albero.” le risponde, inclinando la testa di lato.  
“Perché mancano le decorazioni, bellezza. Vedrai che poi sembrerà un albero.” risponde Jack, incrociando le braccia e posandosi alla parete con fare rilassato.  
“Le decorazioni?”  
“Già. Così potremo dare il via a questa dannata festa e potrò iniziare a bere.”  
“Che festa? È per questo che sei qui?”  
“Me ne stavo tranquilla al Purgatory quando quel chiacchierone di Joker ha iniziato a soffocarmi di pessime battute e mi ha convinta a partecipare.”  
È in quel momento che il portello della nave si apre e il vociare le interrompe. Non sembra mancare nessuno: Kaidan, Garrus, Tali e tutti gli altri, con Shepard a chiudere quella strana processione. E tutti – Wrex escluso – hanno fra le mani palline colorate, nastri e festoni.  
“Si può sapere che succede?” chiede Liara.  
“Evidentemente Shepard ha del tempo da perdere con questo narale.” sbotta il krogan, abbandonandosi su una sedia.  
“Natale.” lo corregge Kaidan.  
Liara è sicura di aver sentito quel termine da qualche parte, leggendo di antiche usanze umane, ma non ricorda davvero tutti i risvolti di quella che – se non si sbaglia – è a tutti gli effetti una festa terrestre.  
“James ha proposto di sfruttare questi due giorni di sosta forzata per rispolverare qualche tradizione.” mormora Shepard, avvicinandosi a Liara dopo aver posato sul tavolo un'intera scatola di decorazioni.  
Lei sposta lo sguardo dall' _albero_ al comandante, consapevole del sorriso che lentamente le si sta allargando in volto: Shepard sta guardando Kaidan e quello che prova è tanto limpido nelle sue iridi chiare che Liara realizza come ci sia davvero qualcosa da festeggiare. Anche nel bel mezzo della guerra. _Sopratutto_ nel bel mezzo della guerra.  
“Qualcuno dovrà rinfrescarmi la memoria, allora, perché ho intenzione di sapere tutto su questo _Natale_.”  
“Oh, è facile: albero, cibo, alcool, tombola e regali.” esclama James, spingendo in testa a Cortez un copricapo rosso dai bordi bianchi.  
“Famiglia.” le dice Kaidan, mettendole in mano una pallina colorata, per poi mostrarle come appenderla ad uno dei tubi di quella strana struttura verdastra.  
Liara lo imita, titubante, ma bastano venti minuti e buona parte dell'albero ormai decorato per farle capire cosa significhi per lei essere lì, con quelle persone, a compiere quei rituali un po' insensati.  
“Sì, famiglia.” mormora a se stessa.


End file.
